Currently, receiving and emission of a radio signal is usually implemented using an antenna. In an actual application process, requirements for an antenna are different according to different application scenarios.
There are special requirements for an antenna in many application scenarios. For example, in a smart home system, a user terminal may be distributed at any position of a home. To ensure that all user terminals can implement communication, an antenna needs to implement full coverage on a horizontal plane. Moreover, obstructions such as walls may be disposed between user terminals. To ensure reliability of communication, the antenna also needs to have a high gain. It can be known from the foregoing that in many application scenarios, an antenna needs to implement full coverage on a horizontal plane and also needs to have a relatively high gain.
However, an antenna usually used in some other approaches includes a directional antenna and an omnidirectional antenna. The directional antenna has a relatively high gain in a specific direction but cannot implement full coverage on a horizontal plane. The omnidirectional antenna can implement full coverage on a horizontal plane but has a relatively small gain. Therefore, implementation of an antenna that can implement full coverage on a horizontal plane and has a relatively high gain is a difficulty in researches.